


Dissonant Harmony

by A_Friendly_Irin



Series: Flawed Crystals [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All Comments Welcome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - A Single Pale Rose, Countertextual Readings, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, POV Second Person, Rose Quartz is Rose Quartz, btp, mercy vs. justice, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Friendly_Irin/pseuds/A_Friendly_Irin
Summary: It's time. One final mission, one perfect strike, and gemkind will be freed from the diamonds forever. There's just one problem, though: Steven doesn't want to do it.(Rose Quartz is Rose Quartz AU, canon divergent from A Single Pale Rose. Tie-in with Flawed Crystals.)
Series: Flawed Crystals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Comment Exchange, Platonic Relationships, Second Person POV, Second Person Works, The Gen Sub Hub





	Dissonant Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a tie-in with my fangame, [Flawed Crystals](https://a-friendly-irin.itch.io/flawed-crystals). If this story interests you, play it to see how it continues!

🌟 **STEVEN** 🌟

Everyone's here.

Lapis is standing close to you, away from the others. She watches the sky, but her attention is drawn back whenever Peridot exclaims something in the middle of her work. You can see in the stiffness of her posture that she's just as anxious as you, but she doesn't let the fear show in her face.

 _"I've made my choice,"_ she told you. _"I'm still scared of Homeworld, but… I'm more scared of them hurting you. So I'll stay, and fight. I won't run away this time."_

Pearl stands off to the side along with Garnet. They're both outwardly calm, looking over the proceedings with a professional eye, but underneath you can tell they're itching with anticipation. Connie walks between them, listening eagerly to Peridot as she rattles off jargon and progress reports. Her parents have already seen her off, though it took some convincing. She looks ready to fight at any moment, her hair in a whiplike braid and your mother's sword strapped to her back.

"C'mon, what's the holdup!" Amethyst hollers from the fields. She kicks the corn stalks with impatience, though she's grinning. "I thought you said this thing was ready to go!"

"I still have to do diagnostics! It's basic safety, geez!" Peridot stands up, and wipes sweat from her brow. "We're gonna be flying this thing straight into Homeworld! You don't want to run out of fuel right as we run into their fleet, do you? Gotta make sure it's in top condition!" She backs up a step, looks it over one last time, and nods. "...And it is!" She points to herself with a huge grin. "You picked the right peridot for the job."

You follow her gaze to the elephant in the cornfields, the huge, emerald starship that's been parked by the barn for the past several weeks. It's bigger than you thought it would be, and so different from the rubies' weird tiny ball. Its body is perfectly cuboidal, lined with walls of some sleek emerald metal. You know the sides can unfold to form great wings, but they're folded up now, pressed so perfectly into the ship it's like they're not even there. It didn't take much convincing for Lars to turn it over – _"Why would I want to go **back** into space? It's horrible out there!"_ – and then, everything had fallen into place.

From beside the ship, you see Bismuth pocket… _it_ before she claps her hands together like a crack of thunder. "Alright, then," she says. "Let's go over the plan one more time."

You swallow. This is actually happening. You're really going to do this.

"Peridot, show us that map of Homeworld," Bismuth says. Peridot withdraws a datapad and raps her fingers across it in a blur. A holographic map of the diamonds' palaces – all four of them – springs to life in front of you. "Peridot says she can sneak us into the palace district," Bismuth continues. "It hasn't changed significantly from what we remember – apparently, even Pink Diamond's palace is still there."

 _Even Pink Diamond's..._ You're suddenly back in Pearl's memories, watching Rose Quartz raise the gem as the cracks spread through it, and your breath hitches –

"That gives us an advantage." Bismuth's voice brings you back. "I've calculated that this spot"–she points to an area on Peridot's map–"is the best location to plant the bomb. Even if the diamonds are all in their own palaces, the blast will still get them all." She looks up again, her face grave. "Whatever happens, _do not_ fight the diamonds. It took an army to defeat even one of them. If it comes to a straight fight, we're done. We get in, we plant the bomb, and we get out," she finishes. "Any questions?"

Then she holds it out – the weapon they've all been working on. It's wrapped in a bubble, beautifully iridescent, cradled with a gentle care that seems so wrong for such an awful thing. A round ball of harsh metal, the surface covered in spirals and concentric circles pointing in all directions -- a sonic boom that uses sound waves to shatter gems into powder. You've only seen it used on lifeless Earth jewelery so far, but even that made you sick. Now...

"Um." You take a deep breath, and raise your hand. "I, um, I have a question."

Bismuth tenses her jaw, but she keeps her voice calm as she asks, "Yes, Steven?"

"I just, um." Everyone's looking at you now. You take another breath, and say as confidently as you can, "Could we talk to them first?"

A muffled groan passes around the circle. Bismuth grits her teeth and lets out a quiet hiss. "Steven, you _agreed_ to this. The sonicator is keyed to the diamonds' crystal structure, and theirs alone. I have _tested_ it, I am _sure_ of this. No one else will get hurt, not their guards or attendants or anyone else. No one else, but the diamonds will be shattered. _You agreed to this._ "

"But they deserve a chance!" you cry back. "We're just going to sneak in and, and k- _kill_ them without them even realizing…"

"Yes," Bismuth says tightly. "That's the point of a _secret_ weapon, Steven."

You cast around desperately for support, but no one will meet your eye. Amethyst winces. Pearl stares blankly into space. Connie turns away when she sees you looking, her cheeks flushing with shame.

"Please," you say. "Just let me talk to them first, just once. I never really got the chance to, before. I know they're hurting people, a lot of people, but I think they're hurting too, and if I can get them to understand maybe they'll stop."

You're met with silence. You swallow, and look down at your feet. "If they still won't listen, then…" You feel the words sticking in your throat, and choke back a sob. "Then you were right, and we… we'll have to… to sh-sh-shatter them." The blood is rushing in your ears. "But please, just… just let me give them one chance."

Bismuth opens her mouth to say something.

"Oh!"

Pearl claps her hands together, the noise completely derailing your train of thought. "I just realized we… forgot something! We won't be able to leave today."

"What are you talking about?!" Peridot yells. "Didn't you hear me? I did everything _perfect!_ The ship's as good as it's going to get!"

Pearl taps her fingers together. "No, well, you see…"

"Our defenses aren't sufficient," Garnet says. "The ship was damaged in the battle with Emerald."

"Yeah, I _know_ , I fixed that a week ag–"

"We need to ensure we have adequate speed and firepower to escape Homeworld's fleet in the event that we are discovered," Garnet continues, ignoring her. "The current armaments are not enough. We will need upgrades to the cannon and engine."

"I thought the plan was to go through Lion and Lars if we needed to escape? Isn't that safer?" Connie chimes in.

"We have to be prepared for any possibility," Garnet says, not looking at her.

Connie lets out a sigh just on the edge of a whine. "You're just figuring this out now? Or did you just get a new future vision?"

"Yes," Garnet says. "Yes, that is exactly what happened."

Connie grunts. "Alright, how long will this take?"

"One more day."

Connie brightens considerably at that. "Oh! Okay, that's not so bad. Can I stay here for the night?"

Pearl looks like she's considering her answer, but Garnet immediately says, "Yes."

Connie looks at you and smiles, though it's a little strained. "Is that okay with you, Steven?"

You smile back. "Sure! It'll be like a sleepover!"

Connie grins and pumps her fists. "A sleepover with the theme of beating evil space tyrants!"

You laugh, but for some reason, Pearl still looks sad. "Don't worry!" you tell her. "We'll get up bright and early tomorrow, I promise!" You puff up your chest and cross your hands over your heart. "Serious Steven promise!"

Pearl just looks away.

Amethyst runs up to punch you in the arm. "C'mon, let's leave these nerds to do their thing. Wanna chase pumpkins with me?"

You smile and let her drag you away. You look back, just once, to see Pearl and Garnet saying something to Bismuth, but you can't hear what.

🌟 **AMETHYST** 🌟

You lie back on the couch, snoring loudly while you pretend to sleep.

So this is really happening, huh. Tomorrow morning, it's off to liberate Homeworld. By shattering some people. You wonder if…

…you wonder if you could take the diamonds in a fight. Steven and Peridot both said Yellow Diamond could poof gems with a single blast of lightning, but maybe if you were fast enough, you could dodge it? Spin circles around her so she can't aim, strike at her legs with the long reach from your whip, then…

"Okay," Pearl whispers. "He's asleep. Let's go."

"Get up, Amethyst," Garnet tells you.

You flop off the couch. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"Outside," Garnet says in a tone that brooks no argument.

You walk down the cliff, and start making your way towards the barn.

"Uh, wait, did I miss something?" you ask as the ship comes into view. "We're not leaving right now, are we…?"

Pearl waits a breath before saying tightly, "We are."

You jerk to a stop. "Wait – hold on, then we need to go back to get Steven –"

"No," Pearl says. "We don't."

"You got a screw loose, P?" you ask incredulously. "Are you saying we're going to leave Steven behind?!"

"Yes," Pearl says. "We are."

You stare at her. She turns her head away from you.

You stare at Garnet, impassive. You stare at the ship, which looks no different than it did this afternoon.

"The ship didn't really need upgrades," you say slowly. "Did it, P?"

She doesn't answer.

Bismuth steps out from behind the ship, and walks quickly towards you. "Hey, what's the holdup over here?" she asks. "We have to get moving!"

You look her straight in the eye. "You lied to him."

 _Finally_ you get a reaction. Bismuth looks genuinely thrown. She looks rapidly between Pearl and Garnet before exploding, " _You didn't tell her?!_ "

"No," Garnet says calmly. "It would have caused too many complications."

Oh, that is it. You look incredulously between all of them, feeling your anger boiling over – " _This is a DICK MOVE, guys!_ "

"Case in point," Garnet mutters.

"What, so we're just gonna bail on him and make him wake up in the morning all alone with no idea –"

"Um," Pearl says. "Well, I left a note…"

You scoff, hoping you can cram the whole volume of your scorn into it. "Oh, you left a _note_. How _considerate_."

"Amethyst," Bismuth says in that _infuriatingly_ quiet more-reasonable-than-thou voice. "I'm sorry they didn't tell you. I thought they did. This is something Pearl, Garnet and I agreed on. Steven is simply too unreliable to come on this mission."

"What do you mean too –"

And then it clicks.

"…This is because of what he said this morning," you say. "Because he doesn't want to kill the diamonds."

Bismuth narrows her eyes – just a fraction, but it's there. You're right on the money. "Because he's going to get us killed, Amethyst."

"Oh really," you snap back. "And ditching our healer _isn't_ going to get us killed?"

"Amethyst," Garnet says in the completely emotionless tone she saves for when she's talking down to you. You gnash your teeth. "You haven't fought the diamonds. You don't know what they're capable of. If Steven compromises our position, even for an instant, they will not hesitate to destroy us."

"Is that a future vision guarantee?" you sneer.

Garnet's face twitches. Hah! "I can't predict the diamonds _precisely_ , but…"

"Okay, I see what's going on here!" You walk up and jab your finger into Bismuth's chest, though the effect is rather diminished by the fact you have to reach over your head to do so. "Steven told us _all_ about what you said to him, Bismuth, you know, when you _tried to kill him_."

She recoils like you've branded her. "A-Amethyst –"

"About how you tried to kill _Rose_ , too, the _exact same way_. You just won't take no for an answer, you can't handle the idea you could be wrong! You're afraid he's going to show you up in front of all of us!"

" _Amethyst._ " Bismuth raises her arms placatingly, and lets out a sharp breath. "It's very… noble that Steven believes he can save everyone, even the diamonds. I truly mean that."

You don't believe that for a second. "Uh huh," you deadpan.

"But it's also naive," she continues. "We don't need future vision to know how badly this will go if Steven blows our cover. They will use his 'one chance' to destroy us, and in all likelihood Earth as well." She sighs. "If we were stronger, if we could capture them safely _and_ keep them secure _and_ evade all their followers… then maybe, _maybe_ it would be worth the risk. But we're not strong. We're six gems, two untrained in combat, up against the full military might of Homeworld. Our only hope for success is if we take the diamonds out immediately. We _cannot_ hesitate. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," you say. "So explain that to Steven instead of treating him like dead weight!"

Bismuth laughs bitterly at that, and looks away from you. "Amethyst," she says quietly, "I think you know I'm not the only one who can't take no for an answer."

And that.

That cuts deep.

Because she's right. You love Steven, but she's right.

You clench your jaw, letting air hiss out from your teeth, before finally stomping your foot in frustration. " _Grraaagh!_ " you shout. "Fine! Fine, you win! We leave Steven behind."

🌟 **LAPIS LAZULI** 🌟

The night is quiet. You look up at the sky for anything out of place, any sign Homeworld might be coming to shatter this peace.

You hear shouting, and your attention is jerked downwards. The Crystal Gems are arguing about something out on the edge of the cornfields. "Ugh, what now?" Peridot grumbles, hanging off the side of the ship. "We need to get going before Steven wakes up!"

You blink at her. "Wait, what?"

She looks at you. "Oh, they didn't tell you? We –"

"Alright, let's go." Bismuth emerges from the cornfields, Crystal Gems in tow, and hops quickly into the ship. Peridot boards right after, and you follow.

You look around, and realize with a creeping unease that Steven and that other human aren't here.

"Where's Steven?" you ask.

There's a flinch of annoyance from all of them except Amethyst, who snorts and mutters nastily, "Wow, we're just keeping secrets all over the place."

"Steven isn't coming," Bismuth says neutrally. "Because –"

"Because he's not ready to fight the diamonds," you say, and nod. "To be honest, I… kind of wanted to say something, too."

Bismuth looks quite unprepared for this. "Uh, yeah," she says, blinking. "Glad to know we're on the same page."

"This is too dangerous," you say. "Either we shatter them, or they shatter us. And there's a good chance we get shattered anyway. Steven doesn't deserve that." You cross your hands over your chest, and let out a relieved sigh. "I'll be able to fight more easily knowing he's safe."

"I mean, I'd kinda like to have his shield, and that sword," Peridot says as she places inputs into the control panel. "Buuut yeah, I dunno, he's not much of a fighter."

"Alright then, if that's settled," Bismuth says. "Pearl, you have the sonicator?"

Pearl's gem glows, and the bomb materializes in a ray of light. "Right here."

"Alright," Bismuth says. "We're going to go into the heart of Homeworld, drop this bomb, and shatter the diamonds. You got any objections, this is your last chance to back out."

Peridot grins. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried!"

Amethyst shuffles her feet. "Yeah no objections here I'm always down for murder. Let the streets run red with… no wait, that doesn't work, what would be the gem equivalent? Let the air sparkle with…?"

"Amethyst," Bismuth says with a warning tone.

Amethyst sighs. "Yeah, yeah, I won't stop you. Let's get this over with."

"Let's end this," Pearl says.

You clench your fists. "I'm going to pay them back for everything they've done to me."

Peridot fires up the accelerator, and you rise over the fields. You look across at Steven's house, just once, before you enter hyperspace.

You're going to die. But at least he'll be safe.

🌟 **PEARL** 🌟

You watch the window as you drop out of hyperspace.

It's been so long since you've seen Homeworld. It's in bad shape, almost completely hollowed out, but all that matters is that it's still here, full of so many gems. After so many years on Earth, it's hard to even imagine so many other gems going about their business and living their lives, whole and functional.

Once the diamonds are gone, you can come back. You can bring Steven and show him all the good things, the culture and people he's never gotten to see.

It's going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Criticism
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Tangential thoughts and outright negativity
>   * Literally anything you have to say
> 

> 
> I see and appreciate all comments, but may not reply if I'm busy or can't think of anything to say. Please don't feel bad if you don't get a response!
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to say so and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
